The Crimson Tide
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: When Yokozawa Takafumi calls in sick, his lover, gets worried and goes to his apartment. What he finds isnt what he expected. Especially since what is in front of him is only supposed to be true in fairy tales. But when those sharp, long, fangs touch his neck he knows it is. AU Vampires/Rewritting
1. Summary

Summary

When Yokozawa Takafumi doesn't show up for work, and calls in sick, Kirishima, his lover, gets worried and goes to his apartment after he gets off.

What he finds isnt what he expected. Especially since what is in front of him is only supposed to be true in fairy tales.

But when those sharp, long, fangs touch his neck he knows it is.

Yokozawa and Kirishima will be kinda OOC. Im doing that for more than one reason.

I don't own anything except the plot in this fanfic and any OCs I make.

Mature rating because I'm paranoid.

Yaoi! Haters gonna hate. You a hater, I don't care about your opinion, so buzz off haters!


	2. 1) Fangs

1.) Fangs

1

\--(xXx)--

I had started to get worried when I heard that Yokozawa Takafumi had called in sick to work.

I heard about it from some gossiping coworkers. Evidently the raging bear of Marakuwa never called in sick, even when he was really sick he would brush it off and come to work.

So when word got out that the dark haired man had called to say he wasn't coming in, gossip spread fast.

I became worried almost as soon as I heard that my, secretly, lover was sick enough not to come in to work.

When the day drew on and on it just fueled my worry. So at break I had slipped away to the roof and called him. It just kept ringing till it went the the answering machine. I then texted him saying: 'Please text or call me. I'm worried.'

But for the rest of the day he didn't respond, which only made me worry alot more.

When I finnaly got off when the day ended, I rushed out. Quickly calling Hiyo and telling her she could stay another night at her friend's house, extending her sleepover a bit. Which she was happy to accept.

I then tryed calling Takafumi again but got the same result as earlier. Which only made me hurry faster.

By the time I had gotten to his apartment I was panting harshly from running all the way there. I rung the doorbell and waited for a while as I panted, when he didn't answer I furrowed my brow in worry and started searching for the key had given me in case of emergencies.

When I found it I fumbled with it for a minute before finnaly getting it into the lock and opening the door.

I let myself in and quickly shed my coat and bag before walking further into the apartment.

It was slightly dark in the apartment but not so much that I couldn't see clearly.

"Takafumi!" I called out in the apartment, but the only thing that answered me was silence.

I grew more worried than I was, which I thought was impossible, and started searching through the rooms.

I didn't find him till I went to him bedroom.

I thought at first that it was a trick of the light, but Takafumi seemed larger, in build, height and stature, he was sitting with his knees to his chest with his arms around them on the bed, in the corner.

I could hear him panting and occasionally moaning in pain?!

I had tryed prying his arms away from his legs so I could see him and find out why he was in pain, but he wouldn't budge, he seemed stronger than he normally does.

I kept calling his name but nothing was working. By that time I had climbed on the bed and was kneeling in front of him.

Suddenly his head snapped up and before I could blink he was in front of me.

I stared at him, his eyes where glowing a deep crimson and there where two fangs like daggers jutting out of his upper lip. They were long, almost reaching his chin. It wasn't a trick of the light earlier. He was larger. It was almost like our sizes switched.

His speed was excelled and I blinked dazed as I was suddenly pinned under him. I sucked in a breath and froze any struggling I had previously started, when I felt the tip of those...things touch my neck. But he did the same thing.

He froze as well and didn't even breathe.

What is going on? He is a vampire. Takafumi is a vampire. And he is the one that has me pinned.

When I saw those fangs I had never been that scared in my life, and when I looked in his eyes all I could see was hunger, lust, and something I couldn't place. Takafumi has never scared me before now.

But he is Takafumi I could never hate him.

He started to breath again and his warm breath kept ghosting over my kneck and it made a shiver run down my spine.

I evened out my breathing, and relaxed my body, letting my hands lay by my sides. I don't even know if Takafumi knows its me, but I can at least show him I'm not a threat.

I felt his mouth move closer to my skin, but it was like he was making sure that the fangs didn't pearce my skin.

I felt his breath move to behind my ear and I could finnaly hear what he was repeatedly whispering.

"So hungry. Blood. Mate." Wait is that why he...? And Mate?

I pretty much put it together in my ii breath and lunged forward.

Those fangs sank all the way into my kneck and my eyes went wide as I gasped in pain.

It hurts.

It hurts badly.

It feels like two knives stabbing into my shoulder. I could feel my head start to spin and the room got blurry in front of me.

I could feel him drawing my blood out, and it does feel weird. Every little move he made was like sending an electric shock of white hot pain through my body, and I'd admit that more than once I whimpered from it.

Dark spots where starting to dance in my vision and I knew that if Takafumi didn't stop soon that I would pass out.

So I weakly pushed at his chest, even though I barely had enough strength to lift my arm.

He suddenly stilled before yanking his fangs out which I whimpered at again. He moved till he was in front of my face and I noticed that his eyes had changed back to his normal blue color.

He was looking at me with panic and worry. I'm weak, I noticed I couldn't even move my head to look at him.

"You idiot!" I heard him yell. I smiled weakly before everything went black.


	3. 2) Trance

2.) Trance

2

This chap is being told by Yokozawa Takafumi

\--(xXx)--

It was my own fault that I got into this mess.

I hated the idea of preying on humans and making them my victims, so that's why when me and Takano where supposed to meet up to go hunting, I refused to go.

I thought I could at least last another week or so before the hunger got bad enough that I had to hunt or die.

But I was wrong. You would think that over 2,000 years I would be smarter than this.

The first time I lost control and attacked someone was when I was 1,982. I had attacked Takano Masamune, I had almost killed him and in a split second decision I made him a half blood to save his life.

He hated me for a while because of it, but he came around when he needed my help to learn how to control himself.

He doesn't hate me anymore because he knows that he would have died if I hadn't done it.

I'm the last living pureblood vampire in the world and the only one able to turn humans into halfbloods.

There are three types of vampires a pureblood, a halfblood, and a halfbreed.

Halfbloods are vampires that are turned by a Pureblood.

Half breeds are born from a human and vampire. Half breeds, can turn a human temporarily to a vampire but I would soon where off and have damaging effects on the humans body.

There aren't many vampires left because, me being the only one who can turn humans, I choose not to turn people. Unless it's under a very special circumstance.

When I woke up and the pain from the hunger had increased so much that I knew the first blood I smelled I would attack it, I had called in sick. I knew that Takano would hear about it and he would know what the real reason I didn't come in was.

He will probably bring blood bags we have made from deer and cattle over after he gets off work. I can and I will wait until then.

I just hope Zen doesn't come over here.

It was like I was in a daze or my mind was clouded. I wasn't thinking straight.

When I heard the door open I faintly registered it and was hoping it was Takano with the blood bags.

I don't remember when I had drawn my knees to my chest on my bed, but I faintly noticed my position when I felt a hand touch my head.

Running on instinct I pinned the person down. But once I caught a familiar scent I froze and was trying to place where I had spelt it before.

I couldn't place it, but I did place that this was a living human that had blood coursing through its entire body, but I don't make humans my victims. I was a little torn between morals and instincts.

I didn't realize I was mumbling things out loud, or when my instincts placed the scent to a person.

I was just staying still waiting for my body to decide what to do. Attack or run. Attack or run. Attack orrun. Attackorrun. ATTACKORRUN!!

When the body turned its head barring more of its kneck I lunged foward and sank my fangs into the soft spot connecting the kneck to the shoulder.

I heard the body gasp and it tensed a little. It whimpered when I made the slightest movements.

The mental side of my brain was telling me to be gentle only take barely enough. While the instincts where telling me that to satisfy my hunger I would have to take all of it.

Im not sure when I had closed my eyes but when I got another whiff of the bodies scent I froze.

'MATE!' Everything was screaming that to me. This is my mate. It's Zen!

I barely felt when he pushed against my chest, but that's what got me to snap out of it. I yanked away from him, which I did on accident I would have been gentler if I was thinking 100% rationally.

I heard him whimper at that and I was instantly in his face.

I looked into his eyes to see he was barely focused. I bent to his behind his ear and smelt his scent again.

'I didn't take enough for him to die, thankfully! But he is going to pass out for at least a couple of hours.' I sighed and got back in his face. I tilted his head to help him look at me.

"You idiot!" He just smiled weakly before his head rolled to the side and his eyes closed, passed out.

That was extremely stupid Zen. If I hadn't caught your scent in time you would be dead. You idiot.

I sighed before sitting up and looking over him to make sure I didn't hurt him, besides the two large puncture wounds on his kneck.

He wasn't hurt anywhere else, thankfully, but he smells a little bit like sweat. He must have ran over here after he got off work.

I made him worry. I should have thought to call him and tell him not to come over. But knowing him he would have come over anyways.

I glanced at the puncture wounds and winced. I don't close it so he won't turn, but that will be extremely painful and sensitive for a while.

It was still bleeding from the two gaping holes. They where fairly big considering that my fangs, when I'm extremely hungry, will be as big as a dime around.

And I had sunk them in till my upper lip was touching his skin.

I sighed before climbing off the bed and getting some bandages from the bathroom and going back over to him.

I tore his shirt off him in a way where it wouldn't hurt him, but the shirt would be unusable later, and wrapped the badages around the two wounds.

I was still hungry so it was a little hard not to attack him again while I was wiping the blood away from the wounds.

When I was done I stripped him of his clothes and got some of my bigger ones that I wear when I let my full size be shown, which is just a couple of inches taller than what Kirishima is.

I put the sweatpants on him and slipped the shirt over his head.

The shirt was big on him and reached his knees, which was weird considering its Zen.

I picked him up bridal style and gently set him down in a more comfortable possision.

His scent was intoxicating. Every instinct I had wanted me to claim him as my mate considering I had found him.

I haven't done it before now because he would have to know about my dark side. The world hidden in the dark. And I didn't want to expose him or Hiyori to that.

That's one of the reasons Sorata agreed to watch over them secretly.

I watched him for a moment as I hovered over his face breathing in his scent. Instead of trying to claim him, to control that erge I leaned down and kissed him before pulling away.

I was going to sit on the bed, but stopped when I heard the doorbell ring.

'Your late, Masamune'


	4. 3) Blood

3.) Blood

3

\--(xXx)--

I left the room Zen was passed out in and softly pulled the door to. Not entirely closing it, I want to be able to hear if he starts moving around to wake up.

And then walked to my door and opened it. Takano's natural hight was the same as Zen's so he didn't have to look up at me. I couldn't say the same for Takano's mate.

In truth I never loved Masamune in that way. He was a human I turned, in a way I see him a little bit as an adopted kid. I didn't want to see him getting hurt by his mate, since Onodera is a human.

I snatched the bag that contained the blood bags from Masamune before turning on my heal and sitting on the couch and biting into one, with my fangs enlonged to there full size.

Masamune sat on the couch across from me while his mate was trying to stay as far away from me as possible.

I had turned Onodera into a halfblood after both Masamune and Onodera himself convinced me to.

"I expected you to be further gone that this." Masamune spoke in a lazy manner as he sat in a relaxed position on the couch.

I finished that bag and threw it somewhere before grabbing the next one. "I was." I simply stated before biting into the next bag.

He narrowed his eyes and I heard Onodera swallow hard.

Which wouldn't be heard by normal ears but to vampires our sences are increased tenfold.

"Who." He demanded an answer. Anyone would know that you can't get a vampire to calm down from a hunger induced haze or frenzy without giving them blood.

I didn't answer and he narrowed his eyes further. He's not exactly mad, maybe irritated that I'm not answering, but he's more worried than anything.

I suddenly heard a bit of rustling of cloth. Zen's either waking or shifting. I would think he's just shifting, it doesn't smell like he is waking.

Masamune's and Onodera's heads snapped to the door and I pinned Masamune with a glare.

"I'll ask again. Who?" Masamune kept pressing but I wasn't going to answer him. "Fine I'll find out myself."

He said that as he got up and started walking to the door. I growled low in my throat, as a warning, but he didn't stop. I used my speed to get in between him and the door. I pushed the door closed with a single hand behind me while I glared and growled at Masamune.

My hair was on end and I knew my eyes had turned there glowing crimson color. My fangs where enlonged even though I'm no longer craving blood. The blood bag was long forgot once he started to head to the door where Zen was. I hissed at him.

He stopped dead in his tracks and watched me. "It's your mate. Isn't it." I hissed then growled louder at him in response and he smirked.

He tilted his head to the side exposing his neck, a sign of submissiveness or to show he wasn't a threat, and slowly walked back to where Onodera was.

"Onodera, where going."

"O-okay."

He rightened his neck as he got to Onodera. I didn't stop watching him the whole time he moved.

"We'll leave the blood bags here seeing as we have plenty. Good luck." Was all he said as he left. I watched Onodera who paused as he was following Masamune out, and looked bag to me.

He nodded to me in respect before darting after his lover. I relaxed a little as the door closed. And took my hand away from the door behind me that held my mate.

I heard more rustling and could smell that he was waking. So I wiped my chin and lips to make sure there wasn't any excess blood there before retracting my fangs till they looked like human canines. I made my eyes go back to there normal color before opening the door and walking in.

Zen was just waking up, at least that's what I think, he used a hand to rub one of his eyes. I walked over to him and as I walked made my height shrink till it was what he was used to.

I sat on the bed next to him and when he noticed me he sucked in a breath and I could smell a faint fear coming from him.

Shit.

"I'm not going to hurt you." At that he blinked and stared at me.

"W-," he cleared his throat. It was raspy and rough like he had just slept for a week and was yelling for two days straight. "What?"

"I said Im not going to hurt you, you don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not. " I just smirked ruefully. That's a lie.

I sighed. "If you say so. How are you feeling?"

"W-weak. Tired. Sore." He rolled over from his back to his side curled next to my leg.

I'm sorry Zen, "Sorry about that. But that's normal you'll be like that for a while." He groaned, and I clenched my teeth.

I sighed before lowing my hand to his head. Surprisingly he didn't back away or jolt. I started running my hand through his hair and he closed his eyes, but he wasn't asleep.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Why did you hide it?"

"Because I didn't want to drag you or Hiyo into this world."

"...You still could have told us, but I get why you didn't. What exactly are you?"

"I'm a Pureblood vampire."

"A Pureblood. Isn't that like the strongest kind." I chuckled a little and replied.

"Yea, but don't believe everything in storybooks."

"I don't...Are we safe?"

He isn't talking about me...! "A-ah. Yea we are all of us, You and Hiyo. I made sure of that."

He smiled a small smile, "That's good. I knew you would...I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Why did you keep saying 'mate' before?"


	5. 4) Mate’s

4.) Mate's

4

Told by Zen!

\--(xXx)--

He stared wide eyed at me after I asked.

Honestly when I woke I wasn't scared of him. I was scared for him.

I didn't know if he was hurt or not or if I did something wrong. I was scared for his safty.

He swallowed hard before answering. "W-well, I was hoping you didn't hear that."

"Why?"

He looked away from me and stilled his hand only for a second before he moved it. Before I could blink he was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall, with me in his lap.

He was larger again. The shirt he put on me must be one he wears when he's alone, and is bigger. I actually never thought I would wear a shirt one day that would slide down my shoulder.

It kinda hurt to move my arm because of the wound on my shoulder, but I didn't dare mention it.

I blinked once before letting my head fall onto his chest with my hands on my stomach. He had an arm securely around me while the other started to resume what he started while I had layed on the bed.

"Um. Mates are different than spouses. When any being is born a person is chosen for them to be their mate in the future. Mates are basically someone you love with your entire being and are bonded deeper than normal and bonded for life. Even though mates can marry or even have kids with someone else before they meet there mate they will still have that deep bond together.

Only the supernatural can tell if someone is your mate or not. Most of the time humans will never find their mate. But when a being of the supernatural does its a bond for life."

"...So I'm your mate." Its a little confusing, but I get the jest of it. But I don't really like to think that Sakura wasn't the one meant for me. I will still love her though.

He seems nervous, "...Hai."

"What's wrong?" I asked shifting a little so I could stare at his face.

"...I never wanted to bring you or Hiyori into the world in the dark. And I never wanted to take your life away from you."

"Take my life?" I'm confused and concerned about him.

"Hai. If I claim you as my mate then you would never live the life of a human again. You'd be pulled into the world that has been kept secret for ages. And not everyone in that world are safe beings."

I watched him as he spoke. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. I furrowed my brow a little bit before sitting up so I was on my knees in front of him. I wrapped my arms around his kneck and kissed him from above.

He stared at me wide eyed for a second before kissing me back. I pulled away with a slight gasp.

"Takafumi I love you, with everything I am. I don't care if I get dragged into that world or if I ever live a normal human life again, you are the one I love. The one I will always love. And if-no when we get pulled into that world we'll protect each other or at least we'll try. So just claim me already." His eyes got wider the more I talked and when I was done he used one of his hands to pull me foward and kissed me hard.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai...Just do what you need to." I rubbed a finger right above his right eyebrow to distract myself a little. If the pain is the same or worse than earlier I might not stay conscious through the thing. Whatever it is.

He sighed, "Do you trust me?"

"Hai."

IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!

Basically the do the verb version of 'mate', Yokozawa tops and Zen is the uke, and when they finish Zen feels a pain on his collar bone.


	6. 5) Glow

6.) Glow

5

Told by Zen!

\--(xXx)--

I woke up to find myself alone in the bed. Even though it still felt warm.

My whole body ached I was sore. I groaned as I sat up. I looked around the room and noticed that there was a pair of larger clothes on the nightstand along with a glass of water.

I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I saw it. I drank it down in one large gulp before setting the glass down and sliding off the bed. Immediately as my feet touched the floor a shock of pain shot through me.

I didn't realize it hurt this much.

I sighed and willed myself to get dressed. The pants where sweatpants that fit perfectly but the shirt was big and reached my mid thigh.

As I was putting the shirt on I noticed the bandages wasn't on my shoulder anymore, I walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and looked in the mirror at where it was supposed to be.

The white bandeges where gone and in place of them was two puncture wounds on my collar bone. The were about the size of a dime. It didn't look like I had received it a couple of hours ago it looked like it had been their for several years.

It was scarred over and a lighter color then my skin. I gently raised a hand and touched it, a spark of pain passed through it. It was sensitive.

I took a second longer to look at it before leaving the bathroom and going towards the kitchen.

Takafumi was there making tea. He didn't make any movement to indicate that he knew I was there.

I wrapped my arms around his chest and laid my head on his nape. He was the size he was before all this started and I found out what he was. I wonder why he is hiding it.

He didn't move much except for reaching up and setting a hand on my head. His smell was amazing and it dazed me slightly as I took a deep breath of it.

"Mm, you smell good." He smirked and rolled his eyes a little.

"How do you feel." I groaned a little.

"Sore."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

I don't know how I knew but I could tell what he felt. He felt a little guilty and worried.

"Okay...why are you worried and...how do I know that?"

He turned the burner off then turned around to look at me. "Look at me." I looked at him in the eyes and he stared for a second before smiling a little.

"It's the mating bond. I didn't expect it to start affecting you yet. Your eyes their glowing." I stared at him in shock for a second before he spoke again. "You'll know what I'm feeling because of it and eventually you'll even be able to talk to me telepathically."

"That's weird."

"In human terms."

I smirked a little, "I guess so." I said as I layed my head on his shoulder with my arms around him again.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. That's something else. Ever since I found out about what he is he has let down his walls completely around me and is acting a bit differently.

I opened my eyes again, that I didn't realize I closed, and I saw a mark on his collar bone. It was different that mine. It looked like a human bite mark, but I don't remember biting him, inside of the circle of teeth marks was what looked like a burn that was healed over and scarred. There were symbols in the middle of it that I wasn't sure what they meant.

I lightly touched it and I heard him suck in a breath then groan. When he spoke it was gruff and contained hidden lust. "Mm. Don't do that."

"What is it?"

"It's my part of the mating mark. Once you passed out the part of the bond that belonged to you took over and made it."

Huh. I don't remember that, well he did say it was after I passed out.

He set his mouth at the mark on my shoulder and I gasped. When I touched it, it hurt, but when he does...I took a sharp intake of breath and leaned my head to the side and moaned as my eyes unconsciously closed.

What is he doing? All he is doing is touching it, but yet it feels like he is doing something else, completely different.

I felt him smirk. "Their sensitive too. Especially to your mates touch." He pulled away after I started panting a little and almost immediately the effects it had seconds before disappeared.

I watched him for a second as he turned around and poured a glass of tea for us both. He then handed it to me and sat down in his couch. I followed and sat down beside him leaning on him.

We sat in silence for a while before a thought occurred to me. "What about Hiyo?"

He glanced over to me over his glass, "She's fine I have...someone looking after her and he is going to explain everything. Besides I called them they're fine."

"Who?"

"You'll see. But believe me he won't hurt her."

I was a little worried but I trusted Takafumi. He looked at me for a second before setting his glass down and pulling me into his lap ad his size increased a bit. "I told you I will keep you guys safe. If I didn't think he was I wouldn't let him within a mile of either of you."

"Yea I know. I trust you. Maybe it's just the stress of everything that has my nerves on end." He felt a bit guilty at that before he sighed and lightly kissed my forehead while running his fingers through my hair.

I could feel myself getting increasingly tired as I relaxed and the exhaustion of the past events over the last several hours finnaly hit me.

"Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll wake you up later. I called in for us so we have the next several days off. We'll go to Hiyo later."

I nodded and leaned my head on his chest as I let the sleep take me back.


	7. Rewrite

As I think I've said before this story is being rewritten.

Till then this story is completed and the update will hopefully be posted soon. Sorry for everything and thank you for reading. Hope you check out the update once it's posted.

Sorry for my slow updates.

-DTU


End file.
